Season 4
Season 4 '''of Elena of Avlor was commissioned July 16, 2017. The season will consist of 16 episodes, Season 3's part 2 episodes. Season 4 was doubled now to consist 33 episodes, and the planned 2019 series finale date is now up in the air. The series is set to conclude with 83 episodes. This season is the final season. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Lauren-Lindsey-Donsis as Mako Willams * Chris Tavrez as Logan Quick * Raini Rodreges as Tica Johnshon * Kylie Secor as Konner Wilkerson * Nikki Hahn as Chloe Sanderson (credited only 13 final episodes filmed) Recurring Cast * TBA as Milliyanda * TBA as Ally * TBA as Monroe * TBA as Millie Episodes # ''Seven Kingdoms of Fairyland - ''July 27, 2018 (333-336) # Mentors, At Fairyland Academy!? - September 25, 2018 (401) # In-Magic Suspension - September 26, 2018 (317) # Power Play - September 27, 2018 (403) # The Council - September 28, 2018 (402) # The Curse Of The Coffee Shop - October 18, 2018 (325) # The Curse Of The Living Dead - October 18, 2018 (405) # The Secret Crush - November 16, 2018 - (404) # Sacrifice Zone - November 16, 2018 - (406) # A Nightmare on Christmas Eve - December 3, 2018 - (411) # Battle Of The Cords - January 14, 2019- (318) # Past Mess - January 14, 2018 - (327) Trivia * This season was split among Season 3. * On May 27, 2018, FOX confirmed that Season 4 is scheduled to premiere on July 27, 2018, as a two-hour season premiere, entitled: ''Seven Kingdoms of Fairyland, ''although it doesn't count as the official Season 4 premiere, as it was filmed for Season 3. * With the special being filmed in February 2018-April 2018, as originally a stand-alone, boosting the episode count to 20. * With subsequent episodes scheduled for fall premieres. * On June 8, 2018, FOX confirmed that the show will conclude sometime in 2019, but that date is up in the air/ * FOX confirmed the show will return on September 25, 2018, and air new episodes from Tuesday to Friday. * On June 26, 2018, FOX confirmed due to the success of the third season, The show was ordered a additional 13 episodes. Production on the additional episodes commenced on July 2, 2018, and will conclude on in fall. Season 4 now totals to 33 episodes, and a additional main character was added. * On July 7, 2018, FOX confirmed the side of the new character - ''Chloe''''', as a rebel 15-year old girl from Dwarf Kingdom who is seeking assistant from Tica who is now a mentor. * On July 6, 2018, a interview with the cast states that there is no planned series finale as of yet and that the cast signed a extended contract up until 2020, and FOX leased the real life school for another year of filming, implying that the show is to be renewed for a fifth season sometime in the future. * On Facebook Live, The writers stated that even though the cast ages, they still have episodes and there could be a new round of kids for them to mentor, and the show could continue for another 4-5 years and the show would probably conclude around 7-8 seasons and 200 episodes, and there would be a spin-off 11-12 years from now, in 2030. * On July 7, 2018, FOX released the first few episode titles and dates. * It was revealed that apart of episodes 317,324,318 were scenes were re-shot to match the current season, as Chloe is now in these episodes, while the other leftover 3XX's remained the same. *On August 23, 2018, FOX announced the series was picked up for a 20-episode fifth season, and this will be the final season, concluding the series at 103 episodes. *Production concluded on the season finale, #413, on September 4, 2018. *It is unclear if the series will ever premiere in the US.